marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Monger
|DOD = October 24, 2010 |affiliation = Stark Industries |movie = Iron Man |game = Iron Man Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (mentioned) |comic =''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man 2: Public Identity Iron Man: Security Measures The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII |actor = Jeff Bridges |age =60 |voice actor = Fred Tatasciore |status= Deceased}} Obadiah Stane was the business partner of Tony Stark and a good friend of his father, Howard Stark. He later becomes an enemy and attempted to take Tony Stark's life in order to take control of Stark Industries. Biography Early Life ]] Obadiah Stane was a businessman who worked with Howard Stark during the early years of Stark Industries inception and took over as CEO after Howard's death. He later stepped down to become the firm's second-in-command when the young Tony Stark came of age. Stane began cooperating with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan, contracting them to kill Stark so that he could resume control over Stark Industries after getting tired of being second in command.Iron Man The Capture of Tony Stark ]] Stane presented himself as a close and loyal friend to Tony Stark, when Stark did not appear to accept his award, Stane took his place and gave an affectionate tribute to him. Stark flew to Afghanistan to debut his new Jericho missile. Stane called Stark to check how the presentation went; soon after they spoke, the Ten Rings attacked and failed to kill Stark, instead they kidnapped him. The Ten Rings soon realized who their target was and felt they had not been paid enough to kill Tony Stark. They kept him alive to use to their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, Stane appeared to assist Stark in his attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. However, while Stark continued spending all of his time working on his suit, Stane started to take legal actions against him in an attempt to wrest control over Stark Industries. Around the same time, he had been supplying weapons to both sides of the war for some time. Iron Monger After the Ten Rings found the remnants of the prototype armor Tony Stark used to escape, they attempted to make a new deal with Stane to hand over the prototype to him in exchange for creating an army of similarly armored soldiers for the group to use. Stane met with Raza, commenting on his facial scars caused by Stark's escape. Ultimately, Stane betrayed the group and had them killed because of their failure to assassinate Stark, stealing the Mark I Armor for himself. from Tony Stark's chest]] While working to develop his own bigger, more powerful suit, he learnt that even his best scientists, working with all of Stark Industries' resources, were unable to recreate the miniaturized Arc Reactor technology that Stark used to power his armor. He later discovered that Stark's assistant Pepper Potts had found out about his plans by hacking onto his computer and downloading all his files. Knowing he would soon be arrested, he used a Sonic Taser to paralyze Stark and stole Stark's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit, telling him that he indeed ordered the hit on him and he planned to kill Potts as well. Stane then left Stark to die. Duel of Los Angeles After Pepper Potts discovered his plans, she and a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went to arrest him but were no match for his new suit. As Stane was about to kill Pepper, he discovered that Stark was alive and had come to save Pepper. The two then engaged in a final battle over the Stark Industries Headquarters. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running dangerously low, he had Pepper overload the prototype large-scale Arc Reactor located at the complex. When the reactor overloaded, Stane was knocked unconscious by the blast, and he along with his suit fell into the generator, causing an explosion that killed him and destroyed the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who was working with Stark, later covered up Stane's death by explaining that Stane had disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. Powers and Abilities Powers Stane had no superhuman abilities, instead using a powered suit of armor like Tony Stark's. The armor was reverse-engineered from the Mark I armor and had many of the same capabilities as the Mark III armor though the Iron Monger armor was susceptible to high altitudes. Abilities *'Expert Businessman': During his time as CEO of Stark industries, Obadiah maintained the company at a high economic standing, maintaining the success that Howard Stark had elevated the business to and slowly building the company's standing as a leading arms manufacturer, eventually becoming a trusted adviser to Tony Stark once he took his rightful ownership of the company. While Stane was revealed to be practicing "dirty ethics" and selling weapons to both sides of war fronts, he was still highly successful in his endeavors, remaining undiscovered for a lengthy, but undetermined, amount of time. *'Expert Engineer': As a leading figure head in the market of weapon sales, Stane was a well versed expert in weapon design and weapons system engineering, though not a natural prodigy on the level of Tony Stark (He entrusted the building of a duplicate arc reactor to William Ginter Riva.). During the creation of the Iron Monger Armor, Stane served as the lead supervisor, overseeing and designing the majority of the suit's layout, capabilities, and integrated weapons. *'Multilingualism': Equipment Obadiah Stane possessed the Iron Monger Armor which derives from the Mark I armor he recovered from the Ten Rings. It has powerful conventional weapons at his disposal including: *'Minigun' *'Rocket launcher' *'Shoulder-armed missile' Stane was also known to carry around a sonic device that could be used to paralyze anyone exposed to it. He favored using this device as a means to hold people to his mercy, often paralyzing them before taking something of value from them for his own purposes, all the while taunting them before usually leaving them to die or be killed. Relationships Allies *Stark Industries **Howard Stark † - Friend and Business Partner **William Ginter Riva - Subordinate Enemies *Stark Industries **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend and Business Partner turned Enemy **Pepper Potts - Friend turned Enemy and Killer *Ten Rings - Brief Allies **Raza † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Video Game Only *Ezekiel Stane - Son Trivia *In the comics, Obadiah Stane was the head of his own company and not a part of Stark Industries, and also the first colleague of Norman Osborn, the first Green Goblin. *Originally, the Mandarin was the villain of Iron Man with Stane planned as the sequel's antagonist.Mark Millar on when Marvel Comics' staff came to review the screenplay. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Businesspeople Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man Category:Characters Killed by Pepper Potts